Team OAKN, the story of the Ranger
by TheHurricanewarrior
Summary: A Boy armed with the skills of two legendary huntsman, A girl who wishes to prove to the world what she's made of, A outcast looking for redemption in the eyes of her home and the Heir to a powerful northern clan. Join Oliver as he endures the trials and tribulations of Beacon Academy .Give a read if you like and reviews would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, gig thanks for taking the time to read this. This story will be the basis for my O.C team and fill follow the main plot of the story as much as I can be bothered. Big shout-out to yothisbejess who edits this, as without her this story would still be an unedited jumble of mess.**

**Disclaimer: **Rwby belongs to the one and only Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. The are mine, formulated from my brain

The Bullhead's engines roared as it soared through the sky, carrying the first-year Beacon students toward their new school and home for the next four years. Oliver, a green-cloaked ranger, sat with his back against a wall observing the students around him that were the source of unimaginable noise. His eyes passed over two girls, there stood two girls one taller than the other. The taller girl had yellow hair that almost burned to look at, the shorter girl she was with having black hair with red-colored tips. 'They've gotta be close, the red-haired one won't let Blondie out of her sight,' he thought to himself, letting his eyes slide over them as he continued looking around. All of the unfamiliar faces around Oliver unnerved him, and he made no attempt to enter a conversation until a loud voice caught his attention.

"You've got my heart beating like a bird's wings." Oliver looked over to see the source of the bad pick-up line; a tall, brown-haired boy dressed in Armour with a complex bird motif outfitted upon it. He was flexing his muscles with a cocky grin, waggling his eyebrows at a girl to complete the 'perfect' pick-up line.

"Wow. You must say that to all the girls," the girl said, giggling in response to the boy's sub-par attempts at trying to flirt with her.

Oliver's attention was drawn towards the girl's voice, and looked at her to find out what she looked like. She had pink-coloured haired in two pigtail's and shining green eyes, the light catching them in a unique way.

"No way.." The ranger whispered "It can't be her".

The ranger sat quietly, observing the pair . He hated seeing guys bothering girls, and if it got to the point where she was uncomfortable, Oliver would step in.

"Just you, baby," he said, shooting her a grin, "You're clearly the most beautiful girl here on the shuttle."

The girl quietly giggled to herself, cheeks red. "Stop it, you're too kind, and embarrassing me!"

The boy slowly leaned in, closer to the pink haired girl, whispering something into her ear. Oliver only caught the word "blindfold" before the girl's face turned from a sweet innocent smile into a look of pure disgust. The girl reacted quickly, before Oliver had even thought of getting up, pulling out her weapon and pointing it at his face. The boy's eyes widened seeing the barrel of a gun so close to his head.

"That is disgusting and I'm underage!" the girl said, as a deep red colour slowly rose up on her face."I really hate guys like you. You seem nice, but after a few minutes, your true form show. You act like you're entitled to anything, you're crude, obnoxious and downright disrespectful. You repel me," she yelled, quickly bring her fist up and giving him a strong left hook.

She leaned in, right in his face and whispered, "Stay away from me, or else," and then walked away from the boy.

'Uh-huh, it's her all right' Oliver smiled to himself

The brown-haired boy didn't move, clearly shocked by what had just was left speechless as he was completely rejected, but Oliver was sure that he would be back to try again with her. The ranger decided to go over and make himself known. That way, if Bird-Boy came back, he could easily scare him off.

"Still breaking hearts I see" Oliver said, smiling as he approached the girl.

The girl turned about-face and faced the ranger, still with a visible red tinge on her cheeks.

"And just who the hell are you?" she snapped, brandishing her weapon at him.

"It's been three years and that's what I get? Good to know I have such a memorable face," Oliver replied sarcastically.

A slow look of realization appeared on the girl's face. "Wait, Olly, is that you?"

The green-clad ranger flipped back his hood, showing his face with a huge smile upon it.

"The one and only!" he replied, lifting her up in a big hug.

**If you guys like this, and would like to see more, I'll continue and keep it up as best I can.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

***edit* Hey guys, yothisbejess here. Just here to do some editing, and pretty soon a new chapter will be up. Dated 10/05/14.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note ****Well sorry for the long wait on this I really nit-picky about weather or not to release this or not. I've been really busy lately. I got my first paid job WOO!, running a little kitchen so anyways here it is not exactly my best work but hey you can only get better with practice and time right? anyway thanks for reading leave a review if you feel like it. **

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to the one and only Monty Oum praise be to him. The members of Team OAKN belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Olly it is you! "

The girl threw her arms around the Ranger in a big hug, who returned her embrace.

"it's been a while hasn't it Lily?".

For his entire life Oliver had traveled the world with his parents experiencing all he could of the world around him. The one the thing that remained constant was Lily, the two would write to each other constantly, Lilly would write stories about her life in Vale and Oliver would tell spin tales of his adventures in the four regions of Remnant.

"SO where you been?, Vacuo?, Atlas?, Mistral? Lily asked curiously

" All of the above actually, every few months we would move from place to place. I even spent some time in Menagerie with a village filled with Rabbit faunas"Oliver replied

"Oh my god!" Lily exclaimed excitedly" Oh I just love faunas there all so adorable and awesome" The gunslinger inwardly squealed at the thought of all the cute little rabbit faunas.

"That reminds me" Oliver remembered, He pulled out his scroll unlocking it to show a picture of him and his parents surrounded by members of the village with smiles all round and Oliver's trademark grin his father pulling a similar grin,Lily was awestruck with the sheer amount of adorable in the one picture.

"There all SOOO CUUTTTEEEE!" Lily squealed The Ranger ended up chuckling at the antic of his best friend.

* * *

"You still use the same old weapons?" Lily asked

"Yup sure do" Oliver pulled out a sword enclosed in a green sheath laying it across his lap "It's a little different to when you last saw it though" Oliver drew his blade holding it out so Lily could get a full view.

"Oh Wow! it looks great Olly"

"Hehe Yeah, And for the bow.." Oliver stood up after sheathing his sword and placing it where he once sat. Reaching behind his back he pulled out a small casing from the pouch in the small of his back. Lily looked at it confused, Oliver simply smirked then flicking his wrist the casing split open to show two limbs of a bow, the limbs then flipped out clicking themselves into place while a black string instantly tightening itself between them.

"Impressive right" Oliver said one eyebrow raised.

"You haven't changed at all Olly" Lily stated shaking her head

"HEY! remember what I always Said, Overkill is underrated I've even spent some time designing my own arrows" Oliver said proudly

"I never remember you saying that"... Lily said confused head tilted to one side much like a lost puppy.

Oliver slapped his forehead in annoyance

"No holding back with you today huh?" Oliver sighed

"Nope!" Lily replied happily.

She was just happy to see her friend again it had been a little over three years since Oliver had last been in Vale and back then he wasn't very 'impressive' but now Oliver had become a lot stronger and confident too. Lily remembered the first time she had met Oliver, she thought he was a sweet , caring guy albeit he was a little shy at Oliver and Lily had become as close as brother and sister.

"Oh Olly, Did you ever managed to beat your Dad in a fight?"

"Funny you should ask, Boy do I have a story to tell you"  
Lily sat up nest to Oliver resting her head on her hands eager to listen.

* * *

**1 month earlier**

The last time Oliver went up against his father was a month before he left for Beacon. He and his Father stood face to face in an empty clearing in the forest of Mistral. This was the last test for Oliver if he manage to beat his Father in single combat he would let him go to Beacon. His Father was a fierce warrior and Huntsman standing a full head taller than Oliver. He was a very intimidating person if you believed the legends but he was a laid back kind of guy with the biggest heart around.

"Alright Son now it's time for your last test, you ready?" Oliver's father bellowed with arms crossed

"You bet Dad" Oliver said cracking his knuckles in reply. Oliver wore his rangers cloak, A gift from his Mother. The cloak from a long time ago, a key part of her history spanning back decades. The secret of the cloak was all in the design which disturbed the opponents vision rendering them unable to focus, Rendering the wearer invisible to an extent.

'Honestly, that bloody cloak has always given me trouble; He huffed remembering the trouble he had when he first met Oliver's mother. But that's a story for another day.

"Now Son what do we do when faced with an opponent who is larger and stronger than you" he asked

" Keep yourself in their blind spot, Watch for his attacks and attack only when the opponent leaves an opening" Oliver replied

"And what do you do if he won't give you an opening?"

"Simple, You make one yourself"

"Good! now one last thing. What do you do when all else fails?"

" Throw logic out the window and rely on your huntsman instincts" Oliver replied proudly flashing a bright grin towards his father.

"Indeed and you have proven yourself to have the instincts all men in the family have" His father flash a grin back.

Oliver's Father drew his sword named 'logáil isteach' and brandished it in a two-handed grip towards Oliver.  
Oliver complied by drawing his falchion holding it in a loose one-handed grip to his right side. He kept his stance relaxed ready to dodge any attack his father would try.

"Ready Oliver?"

"Ready." Oliver replied Flicking up his hood, He always fought like this. A habit he picked up from his mother

Both men charged both ready to give it their all, Oliver had a lot to prove to his father but mostly to himself, he was never as strong as his father but he made up for it with speed and resourcefulness. Oliver had learnt to overcome all obstacles in life otherwise he'll would never better himself.

Oliver's father struck first, bringing his blade high above his head for an over head slash Oliver deftly dodged to his left then using the momentum to put some power behind his first attack but his father simply ducked and delivered a swift kick to his gut.

" Gonna have to try better than that son, you're still wet behind the ears.

Oliver pulled himself to his feet brushing off the attack , He knew his limits. Oliver switched things up and went on the offensive, switching to a two handed grip he went in swinging, each blow hitting with a resounding clang of metal on metal. Oliver kept attacking switching direction of each attack with the hopes of catching his father off guard.

_Left side, right side, cross slash, over head. _Oliver chanted mentally

On the receiving end of the attacks his father blocked all Oliver's strikes

What came next he didn't expect even in the slightest, Deflecting Oliver's final attack Had left him wide open . Oliver quickly regained his footing pulling his sword up to meet his fathers,metal clashed against metal a solid Oak Green had Illuminated Oliver's sword giving him the extra strength he needed to stop his father's monstrous blade with his own.

'What!'

Oliver had stopped the blow dead in its tracks using his aura, where the two swords had clashed they remained steady neither daring to budge an 's Aura against his fathers own strength the battle had turned into a test of strength that the larger swordsman just knew he would win. What happened next he hadn't expected.

Oliver deflected the broadsword away from him. leaving his father open for attack. Pivoting on his right foot Oliver delivered a swift kick to his fathers stomach causing him to haunch forward winding him slightly then bringing his left hand down and with a swift chop at his father's wrist his sword fell to the forest floor with a clang. The battle had ended in a flash Oliver stood tall sword pointed at his father's throat.

Breathing heavily Oliver said with a grin.

"I Win" He said between breaths

His Father never expected that kind of attack. He was immensely proud of what he pulled off after years of trying, he managed to beat his old man in single combat.

"Oliver well done you've bested me" The grizzled knight sputtered between breath's

Oliver calmly sheathed his sword and flash a smile at his old man to which he kindly returned..

"Come on let's get going. I'm sure your mother will love to hear this story"

Oliver and his father headed home both to an angry woman with auburn brown hair and fierce green eyes. They both instantly got a scolding for staying out all day but she couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces However her tirade instantly ceased when she heard the good news.

"Oh Olly you're finally ready for Beacon". she simply said

**Present day**

Lily smiled warmly at her friend, patting him on the shoulder she said"Wow! so you finally pulled off, Well done Olly!"

"Heh thanks for the congratulations" Oliver smiled back at his friend

"Hey Olly" she said stepping out in front of him

"Hm? whats up" He merely replied

"I finished them " Lily reached behind her back pulling a pair of Pink desert Eagles with a cross hair logo with three hearts sitting beneath on the side . Oliver's eyes lit up at the sight

"No way!" He said excitedly

"Yup I call them Cheery blossoms!" Lily said proudly spinning a pink desert eagle in her hand

"Adorable" Oliver replied with a smirk

"Shut-up!" a faint flush appeared on Lily's face."That's not all they do too"

"Wait what?"

Suddenly Lily held her twin desert eagles, one in front of the other flicking a latch on the guns the merged together forming a larger rifle missing only a scope.  
"Color me impressed" Oliver marveled at the ingenuity behind its design but he wasn't the only one.

An excited squeal elicited itself from behind the pair causing the gunslinger and the ranger to turn around.

" Omigoshomigoshomigosh Your weapon how did it do that?, did you make that yourself?" She said jumping up and down excitedly

"Yup!, sure did there my pride and joy." Lily stated proudly

"My name is Ruby Rose, I'm a bit of a weapons dork..." The girl in red said quietly

"Well that's good cause so am I!, Lily Amaranth at your service" Lily said giving her hand for Ruby to shake as a sign of friendship.

Ruby accepted the gesture gratefully.

"Ruby? where'd you run off to?" A female voice called out emerging from the crown was the blonde beauty Oliver saw earlier.  
"There you are!" the blonde girl said

"Oh hey sis-

"Hey Rubes aren't you gonna introduce to your friends" Blondie glanced over at Oliver and Lily.

"Oh right Lily and uhhh.." Ruby gestured to Oliver realizing she hadn't asked for his name

"Oliver" The ranger readily replied.

"Right! Lily, Oliver this is my sister Yang" Ruby introduced her sister who smiled warmly at the pair.

"Hiya!, it's nice to meet to you two" She said

"Likewise" Lily and Oliver both replied.

Just then the sound of a newscast depicting the latest events drew the four would be huntsman in training's attention. Lisa Lavender spoke of a recent Faunas which had taken a turn for the worst when several members of the White Fang were involved.

"Bloody White Fang, had enough of them to last me a lifetime" Oliver muttered to himself

The news cut out and was replace with a hologram of a older woman with platinum blonde hair a long purple cape with a pair of glasses softly sitting atop her nose.

"Who's that?" Yang asked

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." the hologram stated

"Oh." "

Miss Good witch continues"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

Ruby rushes over to the window, gazing out she sees her old school, Signal Academy below them

"I guess home isn't too far away after all"

"Beacons our home now, Little sister"

Lily and Oliver watch the two sisters and couldn't help feel the same thing with Lily they had both worked hard to get where they were and they weren't about to back down now.

"She's right you know, let's make the best of this Lily" Oliver said ruffling his friends hair.

Turning to face her friend she smiled her classic winning smile and said.

"I can't wait Olly let's GO!" Lily sprinted off the airship leaving Ruby Oliver and Yang a little confused

"Is she always like this?" Yang asked

Oliver sighed as he said "Only when she's excited. I'll see you girls in there someones gotta keep an eye on her." Oliver ran off after her

'This is gonna be an interesting year' he thought smiling

* * *

Authors Note. So here it is the long awaited second chapter. Sorry it took a while. Life got in the Way.

The Cloak Oliver wears is much like the Rangers cloak from the book series Rangers Apprentice, my all time favourite book series

And one other thing Oliver's father's weapon logáil isteach' basically means Log... Yeah i'm so great with weapon names..

Stay frosty as the next chapter will star the two remaining members of team OAKN.

Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
